


thunderstruck

by satorisbandages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, Thunderstorms, i dont know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: in which ushijima’s biggest fear is thunderstorms, and for once, tendou truly doesn’t feel like a monster.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushiten - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd ao3 work !! some ushiten fluff for you :) i love their dynamic so much so i decided to write a little thing for them

\--

gentle pattering of rain echoed against the roof of the quiet apartment. it was a sunday evening, the sun had just disappeared under the dark horizon, and heaps of clouds crowded the sky. underneath the roof of the building rested two boys, one with flaming red hair, and the other with deep green.

satori tendou and wakatoshi ushijima had spent their day together, as always. today was more quiet than usual. ushijima was always quiet, his silence filled with tendou’s exuberant tone and random facts that he didn’t really benefit from knowing but he enjoyed his friend’s enthusiasm so he tolerated it. he looked forward to waking up to the sweet smell of tea being brewed in their shared kitchen, with a slender redhead the creator of the fragrance.

today, was different.

tendou was quiet. he seemed to have a lot on his mind, but ushijima couldn’t bring himself to ask. and so they sat, tendou on the floor, manga in his non-bandaged fingers, and ushijima settled on the couch behind him. 

the dark haired man pursed his lips as he gazed out the window nearby, his nerves growing as the rain increased in power.

tendou noticed the tension, so he broke it.

“wakatoshi-kun,” he started, nearly making the man mentioned wince. but he didn’t. he hummed a response.

“are you afraid?”

fear was a foreign feeling to the tall, green-haired ace. he never felt fearful during matches, or during his exams, not even when he had to be rushed to the hospital the year before due to a bus accident. 

ushijima was, simply put, not a fearful person.

but tendou knew better.

he was afraid now. not a lot, but enough for the atmosphere to seem.. off. tendou always knew how to read his friend and he could tell exactly what he was thinking and feeling. though he didn’t know what he was  _ thinking _ at this moment, he could tell what he was  _ feeling. _ it was true and pure fear.

the manga in tendou’s pale hands was set down on the table before him. he turned his head to gaze at ushijima, who sat behind him, still looking out the window. red hair brushed against his eyelashes as he squinted, trying to figure out what was going on in his companion’s mind. 

frustration, an unusual emotion for tendou to feel, crept up his spine.

why couldn’t he figure this out?

“yes, tendou.”

ushijima’s deep voice surprised the redhead. he nearly forgot he had even asked a question in the first place, having been so caught up in trying to figure him out. on days like today, where they were quiet, tendou almost forgot that ushijima could speak. tendou opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“i’ve always been afraid of thunderstorms.” tendou tilted his head at his confession. it had stormed plenty of times before, how did he not realize? the slender man on the floor huffed quietly, his gaze searching ushijima’s facial expressions. 

a pair of dark eyes met his. a faint cloud of pink threatened to rush onto tendou’s porcelain skin.

ushijima was telling the truth, for when the first strike of thunder racked the sky, the faintest flash of fear struck his gaze. it was such an odd sight; tendou had never witnessed this before, not in the years and years of knowing the man in front of him.

the spot next to him seemed tempting.

\--

each thunder crash and strike of lightning that rippled through the air only caused the tension to grow thicker in the dark apartment. tendou hated it - he hated silence with everything in him. but this time around, he simply couldn’t think of any words of comfort or healing.

so he relied on his actions instead.

the pale figure stood from where he was still sitting on the floor, and plopped onto the couch to sit next to his anxious friend. ushijima didn’t protest. he welcomed his presence to grow closer.

suddenly, he reached out.

tendou stared at his arms, confusion written on his features. a warm hand pressed against his cheek, causing him to flinch.

ushijima faltered. upon seeing this, tendou hastily grasped his warm hand in his own cold one, pressing his palm back to his flushed cheek. it felt nice. he noticed it seemed to comfort his companion, so he pushed back the feeling of nervousness and allowed it. this was ushijima he was talking about, not some middle school bully, or his father. his eyes were still questioning, but the silence remained. it wasn't as strained as before, though.

“i’m sorry,” ushijima started, but tendou cut him off immediately.

“no apologies need to be uttered, wakatoshi-kun. you may do as you please.”

his voice was like silk, soothing the anxiety that still bubbled in ushijima’s chest. there was still something lingering in the redhead’s friend’s gaze.

“hug me?”

the question sent a wave of shock down tendou’s spine. no one had ever really turned to him for physical comfort, he simply tried to lift moods with encouragement or jumbled up jokes that really only made sense to him but the others who needed it found comfort in hearing him laugh at his own attempts. 

he didn’t say anything for a few, long moments.

“you realize who you’re asking, correct? wakatoshi-kun-”

“tendou.”

“why? why ask me, when you could call up someone else, someone better at this than i am. i don’t know how to comfort physically, you know that, so why-”

“ _ tendou _ .”

ushijima’s voice was firm, yet gentle. it stopped tendou in the middle of his sentence.

“if i wanted anyone else, i would have already asked them. stop doubting yourself so much, tendou. i want  _ you _ to be here, and only you.”

tendou nearly melted at the words along with the still present hand on his cheek. a surge of guilt fired up inside of him - the person in need of comfort was comforting  _ him _ .   
  
“right..” he murmured, quiet again. he had to hold back a whimper as the warm touch left his face. to make up for the loss, he extended his arms out, to which ushijima responded by leaning into him.

thunder struck loudly again outside, but this time, ushijima didn’t flinch (tendou had noticed he did this, though it was hardly visible), comforted by his gentle hold on him.

tendou noted this, and relaxed. maybe this wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be.

maybe  _ he _ wasn’t as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this fluff sufficed for you all. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :]


End file.
